This invention relates to a bearing for a rotating sprinkler and more specifically for a bearing assembly which joins a sprinkler head to a pipe allowing for rotation of the sprinkler head.
Common sprinklers often involve rotating spray heads in order to maximize the distribution of water. Such sprinklers have a connector to a water source and a bearing which allows rotation of the spray heads. The sprinklers may be spiked to the ground or they may be supplied with a base which permits a user to place the sprinkler in a desired location.
Another common irrigation system uses a network of pipes connected to sprinkler heads which are installed on vertical pipes which are dispersed to irrigate a certain area. The sprinkler heads are installed on vertical pipes and are capped by a nozzle head which allows water to be forced out of the nozzle head, under pressure, in various spray patterns. The nozzle head design determines the spray pattern from the sprinkler head. In order to maximize the area which is covered by each of the sprinkler heads, the sprinkler heads are designed to rotate thus throwing water over a circular area. Also, in order to prevent the collection of fluid at a particular locale, it is highly desirable for the sprinkler heads to evenly distribute the water over the entire area to be irrigated. The rotation of such heads is accomplished by the pressurized water which provides the movement of the nozzle head by means of a series of internal vanes or orifice or outer body. A rotating bearing attaches the nozzle heads to the pipe.
Heretofore, prior art sprinkler bearings for both mobile and fixed sprinklers were ineffective because they could not create a water tight seal between the sprinkler and the pipe while insuring a low friction coupling of the head to the body and minimizing wear on the joint. Such known bearings may be water proofed but this requires additional materials and parts thus increasing the cost.
Thus there exists a need for a rotating sprinkler bearing which provides a water tight seal between the sprinkler and the supply pipe while insuring low friction coupling. There is a further need for a bearing for a sprinkler head which facilitates the even distribution of water by the sprinkler head at low and high pressure ranges. There is also a need to provide a sprinkler bearing assembly which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
These needs may be met through the present invention which is embodied in a bearing assembly for rotatably supporting a fluidly connected outlet member from a pipe segment. The bearing assembly has a hollow, generally cylindrical stem extending along a longitudinal axis which defines a fluid conduit chamber. The stem has an inlet end with an annular collar and an outlet end. A cap is connected to the outlet end. The cap has an fluid inlet and an outlet with a connector connectable to the outlet member. A sleeve is provided having an open top end and a bottom end annularly located around the fluid conduit. The sleeve is in frictional contact with the interior of the pipe segment, where the cap and the stem rotate relative to the sleeve.
The invention may also be embodied in a bearing assembly for rotatably coupling a sprinkler head to a pipe segment. The bearing assembly has a hollow, generally cylindrical stem extending along a longitudinal axis and defines a fluid conduit chamber. The stem has an inlet end with an annular collar and an outlet end. A cap is connected to the outlet end. The cap has an fluid inlet and an outlet with a connector connectable to the sprinkler head. A sleeve having an open top end and a bottom end is annularly located around the fluid conduit. The sleeve is in frictional contact with the interior of the pipe segment, where the cap and the stem rotate relative to the sleeve. A low pressure sealing washer is seated around the stem between the top of the sleeve and the cap. A high pressure sealing washer is seated around the stem between the bottom of the sleeve and the collar of the stem.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are not limiting but are intended to provide further explanation of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, are included to illustrate and provide a further understanding of the method and system of the invention. Together with the description, the drawings serve to explain the principles of the invention.